The instant invention relates generally to combination keys and more specifically it relates to a security combination key.
Numerous combination keys have been provided in prior art that are adapted to open various different locks with a single key. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,991,596 to Gartner; 4,545,226 to Urrestarazu-Borda and 4,662,200 to Borda all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.